militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
82nd Ohio Infantry
The 82nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 82nd OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 82nd Ohio Infantry was organized in Kenton, Ohio October through December 1861 and mustered in on December 31, 1861 for three years service under the command of Colonel James Cantwell. The regiment was attached to District of Cumberland, Maryland, Department of Western Virginia, to March 1862. Cumberland, Maryland, Department of the Mountains, to April 1862. Schenck's Brigade, Department of the Mountains, to June 1862. Milroy's Independent Brigade, I Corps, Army of Virginia, to September 1862. Headquarters 3rd Division, XI Corps, Army of the Potomac, to December 1862. Headquarters XI Corps to May 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XI Corps, to July 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XI Corps, Army of the Potomac, to October 1863, and Army of the Cumberland to April 1864. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, XX Corps, Army of the Potomac, to July 1865. The 82nd Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Louisville, Kentucky on July 29, 1865. Detailed service Left Ohio for Grafton, Va., January 25, 1862. Expedition to Lost River Region, Va., April 1–12, 1862. Battle of McDowell May 8. Franklin May 10–12. Operations in the Shenandoah Valley May to August. Battle of Cross Keys June 8. Battle of Cedar Mountain August 9. Pope's Campaign in northern Virginia August 16-September 2. Fords of the Rappahannock August 21–23. Freeman's Ford August 22. Waterloo Bridge August 23–25. Battles of Groveton August 29, and Bull Run August 30. Duty in the defenses of Washington, D.C., until November. Detached at Headquarters 3rd Division and XI Corps Headquarters as provost guard until May 1863. Movement to Gainesville November 1–9, 1862, then to Centreville November 18, and to Falmouth, Va., December 9–16. At Stafford Court House until January 20, 1863. "Mud March" January 20–24. At Stafford Court House until April 27. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24. Battle of Gettysburg, Pa., July 1–3. Pursuit of Lee to Manassas Gap, Va., July 5–24. Guard duty along Orange & Alexandria Railroad until September. Movement to Bridgeport, Ala., September 24-October 3. Duty at Bridgeport and in Lookout Valley until November. Reopening Tennessee River October 26–29. Battle of Wauhatchie, Tenn., October 28–29. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23. Tunnel Hill November 24–25. Missionary Ridge November 25. Chickamauga Station November 26. March to relief of Knoxville November 28-December 17. Regiment reenlisted January 1, 1864. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8, 1864. Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Cassville May 19. Advance on Dallas May 22–25. New Hope Church May 25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Gilgal or Golgotha Church June 15. Muddy Creek June 17. Noyes Creek June 19. Kolb's Farm June 22. Assault on Kennesaw Mountain June 27. Ruff's Station July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Operations at Chattahoochie River Bridge August 26-September 2. Occupation of Atlanta September 2-November 15. Expedition from Atlanta to Tuckum's Cross Roads October 26–29. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Montieth Swamp December 9. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Taylor's Hole Creek, Averysboro, N.C., March 16. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 19. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 257 men during service; 16 officers and 122 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 118 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel James Cantwell - killed in action at the second battle of Bull Run * Colonel James Sidney Robinson * Lieutenant Colonel David Thompson - commanded at the battle of Gettysburg after Colonel Robinson was wounded; commanded during the Chattanooga Campaign Notable members * Private Delano Morey, Company B - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of McDowell, May 8, 1862 * Colonel James Sidney Robinson - U.S. Representative from Ohio, 1881–1885; Ohio Secretary of State, 1885–1889 * Private William Haliday Williams, Company C - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Peachtree Creek, July 20, 1864 See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 978-1-166-50392-5 * Terman, Max R. Hiram's Honor: Reliving Private Terman's Civil War (Hillsboro, KS: TESA Books), 2009. ISBN 0-615-27812-4 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 82nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * Site dedicated to the history of the 82nd Ohio Infantry * National flag of the 82nd Ohio Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments